Crimson Bird
by XxAngel-of-KristenXx
Summary: "You know why the Dragon of Fire is usually considered not to be the chosen one?" asked the figure. "Go ahead and humor me, why?" Kimiko asked. "Because the Dragon of Fire can only be considered the chosen one if 'he' shows up. Which will cause all hell to break loose."


Smoke was rising up in the air and fire was spreading throughout the whole forest. The animals that had once lived in the area were now running away for their life hoping to escape death. A booming sound of laughter could be heard in the air. Turning to the left the figure saw two other people standing on top of a hill. The source of the laughter came from a teenage boy. The way he was laughing could give anyone a chilling feeling coursing through their whole body. Standing next to the boy stood a girl that seemed only a year younger than the boy. The figure recognized the person instantly. There was no emotion plaster on her face. Her eyes were hollow and looked like the life was sucked out of her living form.

The figure tried to run over to the girl and the boy. But they couldn't move their body. They kept trying to move, but as they continued to try the more energy it cost them. Tired and exhausted the person looked back up at the teens and with a saddened and angered look on their face. A sudden feeling began to spread throughout the person's body.

All of a sudden, the scene began to slowly fade away and the color black began to engulf their vision. "No. No. NO!" The person began to struggle even more and tried to move again. Yet, as they continued, their vision began to fade away faster with each attempt of struggling. Yelling out as loud as they could the person yelled out one last thing before everything went completely black."PHOENIX!"

Blue eyes snapped open and a scream tore through out their mouth. Panically searching everywhere with their eyes the figure began to calm down. They looked around the now familiar area to find themselves in their cubicle. Looking over to the side and reaching out, they pushed a button to see the screen of their pda showing that it was four in the morning. Just an hour before they had to get up for breakfast and training.

With a sigh, the figure stood up and began to get dressed. They threw on their clothes and left their cubicle. The person took several turns in the hallway to finally make their way into the bathroom. They turned on the light and in the mirror, they were faced with a fourteen year old teenage girl who had probably the worst bed head hair in existence.

With a sigh, the girl grabbed her brush and began brushing out the ratty ass mess known as her hair. While she was brushing her hair she began to go back and ponder about the dream she had. She didn't really consider it like a dream, but more as a vision. Because to be honest, the whole event was too short and faced past to be more than that. But then again who cares what she thought, she'd seen things that most people her age would believe to be what they considered, "Vulgar bullshit that you pulled out of your smuppety lunatical ass."

After brushing her hair until it was decently presentable and tangled free, the girl was just about to put her hair up in her signature pigtails when suddenly a loud crashing sound could be heard. She immediately abandoned the task of pulling her hair up and instead rushed out of the room as fast as she could to get to the source of the commotion. It took the girl only seconds to arrive at the scene to see the Shen Gon Wu vault was open. Getting closer to the vault, she saw the familiar sight of the proclaimed "Evil Boy Genius", going through each drawer and grabbing the Shen Gon Wu, then placing each of them in one huge bag where already most of them were at.

Sighing once again, that day, the girl leaned against the vault entrance and said," Hey Jack, you must be off today. Because you already made five mistakes in a row today."

Hearing the sound of the girl's voice, the boy known as Jack looked up from what he was doing to stare up at the girl. The boy himself, then leaned against the wall, trying to make an attempt at being cool for once. But the way he was situated only make him look stupid and pathetic. Not thinking about where he was standing at the moment, he made an attempt to lean against the wall like the girl was but considering he was standing on two different steps, when he went to cross one of his legs over the other he suddenly began to lose his balance and ended up falling backwards and hitting his head each time he stumbled down them.

The sound of his girlish scream could be heard the entire time as he was falling and descending down the stairs. It wasn't until he finally hit the wall and leaving a carved out shape of his body into the wall when finally the girl who had been holding in her laughter the whole time busted out laughing. It took her a couple of minutes to recover from her laughing that she looked back up at the boy that was now lying on the floor. She began to walk forward with a smirk plastered on her face. "Now it's six mistakes. Come on Jack, when are you going to finally 'spice' things up," the girl said with a mocking tone in her voice.

"First, you go in and break into the temple without knocking. Second, you go and make an attempt to steal our Shen Gon Wu. Third, you try to to act cool which I'm pretty sure isn't something you've learned the concept of cool yet and probably never will. Fourth, you should never take risks on stairs due to that fact you're on uneven ground to balance on. Fifth, you just cause more damage on your body, so now any attempts of you escaping on your own is out of the question. And the last and most dumbest mistake of all was setting one foot in this temple."

She now stood in front of him and crouched down. "Now it must be my lucky day since it seems that I'm on 'fire' today considering how many jokes I'm coming up with and that I didn't even have to move a muscle to injure you. Additionally, it's probably a good thing that I'm the one standing and you're the one on the ground or else what I'm about to do wouldn't have the best effect." She stood in front of the redhead. Blue eyes with a burning fire in them met with red eyes that held fear in them. Without even moving her hand, the girl ignited a fire in the palm of her hand and held it in front of the boy's face.

"You see this fire, Spicer." the boy nodded weakly and flinched when he moved his head. "Good, because I'm going to tell you this right now. If you so as much as try anything stupid I'll use only this hand," she fisted her hand and as she did the fire within her palm began to surround her hand," that is now engulfed with fire and punch you over and over again in a certain place where the sun doesn't shine and specifically in a certain place where every boy is most vulnerable at. That way you won't ever be able to make an attempt of ever getting the Shen Gon Wu or anything in general considering the amount of pain and damage it will do to the lower half of your body," she said in a menacing voice while sporting the most menacing face she could muster up at that particular moment.

"Did you get that Spicer. Nod once if you did because if you do I expect you to take my warning seriously and stay away."

The boy nodded frantically and as he did, he flinched each time he moved his head due to the pain that soared through his whole body.

"Alright then. Consider this a gift considering I'll only do this once for you." the girl began to walk over to the bag to see if the particular Shen Gon Wu she was looking for was in the bag. She searched through the bag and bingo there they were. The Golden Tiger Claws. She reached into the bag and grabbed them and slipped the claws onto her right hand. She looked back over to the boy and put up her covered hand indicating what she was about to do. Calling out the name of the Shen Gon Wu, she then slashed through the air and a purple portal appeared in front of her.

She then stepped to the side of it and once again looked back over to the boy. "I suggest you go now before the others, who by the way, SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BY NOW!" the girl yelled out in anger as she fisted her non-covered Shen Gon Wu hand until her knuckles turned white.

"Hey Kimiko," began Jack. The girl looked over at the boy when he called out her name and when she looked at him she came to find the same shit eating grin that she sported when she spoke out to the boy at the beginning. On his wrist was a watch which he held right in front of his face, he then continued, " you know how you said I should "spice things up", well I got just the thing for you. JACK BOTS ATTACK!" he shouted out in a hoarse voice.

Red faced and bubbling with anger inside, the girl named Kimiko shouted out,"JAAAAACK SPICEEEEERRRRRRR!"


End file.
